1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utilizing a user's—choice of a network connection in conjunction with location grade-of-service (GoS) information during network switching while roaming, and then using such information to promote environmentally friendly (or “eco-friendly”) management of wireless radios and other resources in a multi-radio device to save battery power based on available communication types. More particularly the present invention relates to a system and method for pinging presently non-active connection types at a slower rate than the active connection types, (assuming the user has a connection of some type) that still allow non-active connection types to be pinged at a less frequent interval to determine whether a connection is then possible (e.g., when the user has moved to a location where a connection may now be possible). Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for using the location information (actual coordinates of a mobile device) to “turn off” networks access devices for those network types that are known not to be in the area, thus significantly reducing power consumption by a multi-radio device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Location information is used in a location-based service as a factor in determining when to switch connection type when roaming. A server is updated based on actual results from data points sent by connected devices, and those data points are then used to help determine when to “switch” connections while roaming for all devices in the local area in the future. The data points may include global coordinates in latitude and longitude (location), phone type, connection type (e.g., WiFi/CDMA/etc), signal strength, wireless provider, and so forth.
It would be advantageous to receive and use the above-described data points from the connected devices to build a “map” of what is available, wherein a “true” network grade of service map is dynamically updated based on connections of actual users in addition to previous connections from the connected device. By using this information, the system would recognize that a particular user is moving “out of” an area with good grade of service to an area that has better grade of service or to an area with a poor grade of service. The connected device would provide the user with warnings indicating that a service area is inferior, thus prompting the user to switch or take action by itself.
Devices equipped with multiple radios employ some form of connection management or session management software to manage connectivity associated with the devices. The typical functionality of such Connection Management software includes providing an interface to the user to facilitate connection to a wireless network, intelligently switching between networks, and provide other useful and well-known functions.
It would be further desirable, therefore, to enhance the Connection Management software and/or other such functionality in the device to add functionality enabling it to interact with the connected device's Operating System and/or the device drivers of the equipment using the wireless radios. Further, typically when a connected device equipped with multiple radio transceivers is powered up, the device comes up with all radios either turned on or in the last known state of the radios. Most users tend to leave the radios in that state, either because they are indifferent to the state of the radios, or because it is too difficult to change radio configurations. The present invention simplifies the selection of radio configurations and encourages users to select the most efficient configuration available, either manually or automatically.